U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,290 discloses a dental mirror which has an airflow bore therein to direct an airflow onto a surface of a mirror to dissipate mist or debris generated inside the patient's mouth during a procedure. The dental mirror consists of threadably engaged mirror and handle sections, to allow for cleaning and sterilisation of the instrument.